deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hawbz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boyfriend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 20:01, August 30, 2011 Quick Question =) Where are you getting the pictures of the survivors from? They are really good =) RE: RE: Quick Question =) Whoops =/ Sorry about that. Wont happen again! RE: Act 1 Nah I changed my mind halfway through lol... I figured there could be an article and category page for now, possibly chaning it later..... Also, I tried the code you gave me before you posted on my wall and it wasn't working. Thanks anyway though :) Romcombo(Talk) 00:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Omar Torres The reason I added the picture back was because it shows the whole body, rather than just the face. They were taken from the same video. (Yes, I found them =D ) If a picture is taken from farther away, of course the quality will not be as good. =P By the way, I do not have a problem with you or your pictures. =P If you are that upset over this, then I will not replace with the picture you added. =) Excuse me. You seem to have a vandal problem. Do you need any help? O_O ^_^ @_@ 00:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but... Wouldn't the smart thing to do be locking the wiki to anon editsO_O ^_^ @_@ 00:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC)? Rights Might I suggest that If you plan on staying you should put in a request for admin or rollback rights? Romcombo(Talk) 00:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : We have some in place here. Feel free to add any ideas you have on the talk page (and if it won't let you message me with them) Romcombo(Talk) 12:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Also, even though you aren't getting the game right away I would still support you for admin. Romcombo(Talk) 21:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, and yeah that was fine; I was going to move it down but then an annon vandalized a page. Romcombo(Talk) 21:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: The four main hero pages are now block for new/anon edits.... I set it to infinite time period but we may be able to take it off in a week or so. Romcombo(Talk) 22:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Nenja Thanks for the help on the Nenja article. Oleander Hi, I'm new to wikia, May I ask why you removed the Orleader IRL picture whilst we are waiting for an in game image? Thebigfil 17:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hey, I just promoted you to an admin following a successful request! Congrats and welcome to the team! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 14:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I for one am very happy at this, congrats. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 16:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations :) Romcombo(Talk) 20:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Block on CheekyCheef Just so you know, I increased your original block time to one month due to several other edits and image uploads from the user. Romcombo(Talk) 00:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey First Tiger Hobbes. You may or may not be aware of how the walkthrough feature was implemented to help out Wikia, with the pro of being able to plan our own giveaway and have some members of Wikia 'make the magic happen', to dramatically phrase it. This and this may be important messages you may want to read (or possibly re-read). It's been recommended that the admins organize this (which I believe is considerably fair but if you believe all users should be welcome to plan this, feel free to say so). Common questions, as to how the giveaway will be done and what the prize will be (we have a budget of around $100 to pick a prize with), must be discussed and answered in the next few days. If you can, please provide your email address for me so that I can quickly stay in touch with you and the rest of our admin team, as the timezones the 4 of us are in are considerably different and it will be hard to make a set time and date for us all to join on a place such as Go2Meeting or IRC, and back-and-forth conversations on talk pages will take a while. If you can't, don't worry about it as we can organize an alternative. Any questions and stuff like that you can ask me. Please reply as quickly as possible (but don't feel too rushed to think up some ideas!), and enjoy your day further! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) spammer please ban Cheekychiefs. he is spamming the wiki with ME3 stuff :I also agree Hamstringarmyies 01:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. We banned a "Cheekycheef" the other day, as well. They're likely the same person. I'll see if I can get him permanently banned from Wikia for abusing multiple accounts. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:57, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Ha, I added a block template at the same time you did..... I also mention below it that any attempts to circumvent the block would cause a longer block, but people like that won't stop with that... Romcombo(Talk) 02:05, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've just removed my template. I also sent a request to Wikia to globally ban him. Hopefully, that will put a stop to him. If not, too bad. We'll just have to keep banning him. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) more spam A user with the IP address 202.45.119.11 is spamming with terrible messages all over Jgjake2 02:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Took care of it :) Romcombo(Talk) 02:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, how would an individual apply to be an Administrator? Tim to the Adams 22:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Another Spammer The following IP address is spamming 71.94.74.187 may I also resubmit my admin request: Dead_Island_Wiki:Request_for_Rights/Jgjake2 :P Jgjake2 00:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) More :IP address 75.89.12.161 :Jgjake2 06:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Spam Hey tiger sorry to be a bother, but we have an individual that keeps erasing and entering irrelevant comments on our pages. The butcher he removed it all and added a comment "looks like your mother" as the only thing there. I restored it but he erased it again and I had to restore it again. His name is Jaxnwez231. If you would take care of this he's destroying alotta peoples work. Carinth 12:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I Agree. Just look at his contributions page. User:Jaxnwez231 :Jgjake2 12:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry to bother you again, but more spam :/ IP address 150.176.227.130 defacing pages with profanity. Jgjake2 18:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Its not that we can't undo the changes, we just shouldn't need to. No disrespect intented.Carinth 19:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tiger, I appreciate that and I'm sure others will also.Carinth 20:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question I was just wondering if there is something wrong with the badge for making pages? I don't seem to be getting any recordings there.Carinth 18:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I just finished the Props section, I hope its ok if you can have a lookCarinth 19:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually it is a word I looked up http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/propellable so I didn't make it up, just abbreviated from it, and I though it was important as they are each unique ingame items.Carinth 20:22, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No worries, it was just a sum up really to link all the others together. Not that important.Carinth 20:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and in reguards to the badge question, I just wondered. If there were a problem it would effect us all.Carinth 20:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) "Hero" vs. "Player" I believe when referring to a PC in an article, we should use player, not hero, as hero refers to the four characters the player can choose from. --Saphireking65 02:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :You don't understand what I mean. For example, a "hero" can use any weapon in the game. Meanwhile, a "player" may choose to buy things from a vendor or do side quests. We should use player when it's the players choice to do things, and hero when it's canonical to the game's story (Main Quests). --Saphireking65 03:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Tips on zombie pages. You seem pretty active. I left this message on Bob's talk page but I think asking you as well would be good. Articles should not have opinions on them. I tried fixing one of the pages, but another user reverted my edit, so to avoid a revert war I am going to the admins on this. None of the enemy articles should have strategies, as they are opinions of those who wrote them. Players may find many ways of defeating their opponents, but listing every single way to kill something will only serve to make an article unreadable. So, please assist in my endeavor to make sure the articles stay as factual and unbiased as possible, and making sure articles are clean, organized, and easy to read. --Saphireking65 14:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I was the one that reverted your changes, Your description does not fit what you were actually doing and that was creating overlapping data and unneeded pages as well as entering your own personal comments. It didn't require making a talk page for each zombie for thier tactics and deleting the tactics and making link pages was wasteful. I think Tiger would agree. You edit to reduce the information and streamline it not create unneeded pages of data.Carinth 16:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) automated welcome message != discussion Hi. I'm an advocate of messages not being removed as much as the next guy; I always have (and likely will) believe that archiving is the way to go when talk pages become unwieldy. There are multiple logical reasons for this; it would appear you share this perspective. Out of all the many reasons for this... absolutely zero apply to an automated welcome message. As for your edit summary; I can honestly say this is the first time I've ever seen someone refer to a single automated welcome message from a bot as a "discussion". I was under the impression a discussion involved two or more people; I removed the edits of zero people. Seeking to uphold policies and promote good wiki etiquette is a noble goal. Pointlessly trying to force your personal preference on others (my talk page) is a different thing entirely. If you can think of a reason why the normal practise would apply to a message from , I look forward to your thoughts. Otherwise I trust this will be the end of the matter. Regards, A F K When 22:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes I agree although having had discussions and pages created and removed through said discussions then a probable assumption could be based on that and not based on presumption through automation.Carinth 23:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Housecleaning Hi. Just thought I'd mention there are two medkit pages, one medkit the other med kit. Take care.Carinth 02:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tiger could you have a look at the Thugs page. It looks like someone was attempting to slim it down but inserted some profanity and such. If you could have a look, I think that would be best. Thanks and take care.Carinth 13:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Sorry about that, I just thought that the emphasis provided by the color change was sufficient, and I was eager to fix the quote-comma errors that are on so many pages. I'll go through and replace the quotes. Thanks for letting me know. --Felicitations 02:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) What Do You Think? I totally rewrote and renamed the page we were discussing last night to just bungalows. I left some comments in the talk .But let me know what you think. Take careCarinth 14:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Quest by area Hi, I appreciate that you had to block me to stop me from editing further, that was the only way you could ensure since you didn't know if I'd read the msg you left me. However, I'd like to know what's wrong with putting quests into categories by their location. Plenty of other wikis do it, and I don't see how it's a bad thing people being able to look up quests by location, just to see if they miss anything. The location pages themselves do not contain a list of quests in that area either. That was the easiest way to get that done. How would you propose we make it easier for people to find quests by area then? 04:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Resignation Hey dude, sorry to see you have to stand down from the position but thanks for informing me. I've removed your admin rights, but if you wish I can still give you rollback rights (even if you're not extremely active). Feel free to just leave me a message if you have more time and consider becoming an admin again. Hope to still see you around as often as possible! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 10:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC)